Canadian Sniper
by Nemmysis
Summary: (AU) When Duncan, a hired sniper and professional murderer gets in his hands the job of killing Courtney Adams, a famous lawyer in a money laundering case, he thinks that things couldn't be easier, but a last minute change of plans will get him stuck with her and with the option of allowing her to live... For now.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This story has nothing to do with American sniper.**

* * *

It's a cold night of September in Toronto, it was raining outside and it looked so demonic no one would dare to come out, good thing Duncan did not believe in demons, otherwise he wouldn't make such a good living out of his job. He was now walking down the hallway of a building, he was heading to an office, its always an office, only the big businessmen contact him for a little job. Once he founds the right door he proceeds to enter, not before checking his black suit, had to look professional for the employer.

The room was gigantic, it had equally huge windows and some plants, but yet the room seemed dark and melancholic; The new employer was now sitting in his desk, like it was expected, and by his side was standing a really big Afro-American man wearing a dark suit similar to his own, he couldn't get a good look at his new 'boss' since that corner of the room had its own shadows, for which, he decided to come closer so he could talk face to face. One of the conditions that Duncan had for his job was to always talk looking at each other's faces, on the contrary he will not feel in plain trust to do his work, it maybe sounded out of place for many but he knew he hated talking thru machines, it gave him this virtual vibe that only made him feel like he wasn't talking with a real person.

He finally took a good look at the man who requested his presence there, he was younger than he thought, he appeared to be over thirty but not enough to ne in his forties, but either way he could be wrong, it there was something wealthy people knew how to do was disguise their age.

"Oh, you must be Duncan" He said in a very happy mood, a mood that made everything even scarier "Come on man, have a seat" He gave his hand to Duncan, Duncan didn't shake it.

"I prefer to shake hands after the deal is closed" Duncan stated after taking the seat.

"Nice one, maybe I should take that one for myself" He said to his bodyguard.

"Let's go straight to business mister…"

"McLean, Mr. McLean" The man said while he was picking a glass of cognac that was on the desk. "You see Duncan…" after starting with those words he takes a drink "I got a very special job for you" Duncan almost laughed, that wasn't the first time someone started with the _special job_ thing but it didn't make it less infantile "And to be honest I wouldn't have contact you for this job if it wasn't for all the good 'reviews' you got"

"I do my job well" Duncan got a little impatient.

"Sure you do" he turns in his rotating chair "That is why I want you to take care of this little job" He turned back and like magic pulled out a folder and some pictures and land them on top of the desk.

The pictures have a Hispanic-looking brunette; she was a very beautiful young woman, who seemed about his age, the folder had her name written: 'Courtney Adams', the images had nothing compromising that could reveal the reasons why now she is being hunted down, there were scenes of her having dinner, getting out of cars, nothing important, but then again it wasn't the first time he had a case he knew little about, the only difference here it's that the problem was a beautiful young woman, and for that reason he couldn't hold his curiosity no more.

"Ex-wife?" Almost immediately McLean chucks in a laugh.

"Oh God no, I had too many heartless bitches in my life, can't afford another one" And after this he winks at him and starts laughing, Duncan wasn't amuse, but he knew better than asking, his job didn't require that "I bet you're dying to know why this missy earned herself a ticket to the afterlife, eh?" he grabbed one of her pictures and looked at it for some seconds, Duncan didn't knew if he was waiting for his answer, which, he wasn't going to give him "This precious thing is a lawyer" he dropped the picture with the others "She is handling a case that involves me and… some money launder, nothing serious that you can't fix with money..." he now puts a serious face, and turns his chair again "But she keeps on claiming she will not sell herself and she'll get to the bottom of this just like her bosses want her too" In the last part he lets clear his disgust with a childish tone "So I want to bring her down as a warning for her bosses"

"It's not necessary that you tell me your plans" Duncan stated, even though that satisfied his curiosity "All the information I need to have is: where to find the person, when to finished the job and how much you're going to pay me" this last part sounded like an invitation of doing it now.

"How does 500 grand sounds to you?" He turns his chair back and inclines it.

"Legit"

"Everything you need to know is in that folder" He stands up and extends his hand to him "So can we finally shake hands?" Duncan immediately incorporates and gives him his strong grip.

"You got yourself a Sniper"


	2. The perfect shot

It was almost 6 o'clock, the wind was calm and it was cloudy, perfect mood for a quick murder. Duncan was in the roof top of a building, a nice large element brought into the busy city of Toronto, with good spaces and a nice view to other structures, one on particular had Duncan's eye. He had his equipment with him, well hided in a guitar case, wouldn't want anyone to be suspicious; He got to the scene before the attack hour, serving in many ways, one of them was to set every single detail in its place so it only takes one clean shot.

In the preparation one of the things he needed was a good position, it depended on both objective and comfort. The objective part was easy to put in place by the information received from his employer, the job, activities and normal way the subject behaves, in combination it's a formula that resolves the problem of physical space, the comfort depended on him.

In his way of making everything fit, he now has pulled his weapon from its case, an AS50 UK 1500mts, one of his favorites, now divided in two pieces, he takes a screwdriver and put it together, it never took him more than 3 minutes. First he had to get a straight good feeling and view by holding his AS50 with his hand and then he had to install the tripod; That rifle was more into the army taste, it was more fit for a mass attack in war, not for his type of job, but it didn't matter to him, the AS50 was like his first love, the first rifle he learned how to use and the one that made him feel so powerful and so miserable at the same time. When he touched that weapon he felt he was caressing a woman, than again the adrenaline he got from being a sniper has replace a sexual life; the relief and deployment of sensations he had made the job a little addictive.

Only when he finally, by the telescopic view that his sniper rifle delivers to him saw once again the beautiful Courtney Adams, he reflected on the few times he had been with women in the past months. Miss Adams's pictures didn't make any justices to her: they couldn't capture her security at walk, her dominant presence and her delicate but firm way of doing everything… She was surely another thing.

Duncan had his range direct to her office. He awaited her to get in there after a food break, so technically while she was preparing what it was probably her last meal, he was preparing his camouflages just so they never find her assassin. She entered that room walking like she was royalty, the first impression that anybody that just had snack will have been to take a seat and rest a little, but she, she didn't seem like the type that got tired, she seem like the type that only got results.

* * *

Courtney started her morning like any other day: working, she had a strong case in her hands, it was very juicy and as much as dangerous; she had a money laundering case placed on her hands so SHE could get to the bottom of it, she had some suspects along the way, but one that was definitely not a suspect was Mr. Chris McLain since he was definitely guilty; he was a businessman used to get his way and who's only reason of not being in jail was the lack of evidence, a very convenient lack of evidence.

She was in front of her evidence board right now, she had many pictures of people, places and cases, red lines crossing linking many of them, some of them dead by now, but all connected to one case at the end, and that case with one name about all: McLean. She was now watching the board expecting, for what? A miracle? That someone had his confession or intact proof? She was too down to earth to think of that or to even think this case was going to be easy in any way; she had to put all her skill to it, and practically learn how to pray so she could finish without a scratch or at least sane, since she actually had known of some other attorneys that didn't end up in a good way.

She didn't knew if it was the exasperation of not getting immediate result or the horrible contrast that her real life made with her job, but she was walking nonstop over the room. She had to get a new informant, some new contacts, more evidence, since the last one gave her all he had, now she needed more, and she was almost there, she was almost convincing Ezekiel Young for it, she practically had him, he was in love of her secretary Ann Maria and was easily to manipulate from there, so if she did had him, what was wrong? Why couldn't she stop, deep down she knew that answer, she knew why she couldn't stop.

"You have to stop being so anxious" Someone told her while opening the door of her office without even asking first, when she turned her attention to the door she saw her friendly colleague, Emma Park, that was now giving herself permission to entered the room "Have you eaten yet?" she asks with a mother-like authority, thing that suited her well because of the green colors on her office dress, they were vibrant contrary of the two tones of gray that Courtney had in hers.

"Yes I did" She said but she couldn't slow down herself, she was moving around the room, so she just past by the said of Emma walking straight to her desk were her purse was.

"So you just took some minutes to eat and headed here again to worry about this?" The motherly friend was not shocked, not even by a second; that was something Courtney was used to do, she didn't have anything to eat at lunch because she was dealing with some other major problems and the whole afternoon she had various things to do, she wouldn't let them not even if she wanted to and Emma knew _she didn't_ wanted to, she could even bet that she had only a coffee and some biscuits "Courtney stop" She finally grab her by the arms so she would stop looking on the purse "You have to stop, you need to calm down and have a rest, you _deserve_ to rest" The last words crawl into her skin, she did deserve it, but she was avoiding it, she knew she couldn't do that anymore.

"Your right, Emma" She took the seat of her desk and seated there, she was now trying to catch the air she couldn't before. "I just…" She almost said something that she shouldn't and contained, it wasn't the moment "Can you leave me alone for some minutes, please?"

"Sure" it was the last thing Emma said before leaving her again alone in the room, even though both of them knew that wasn't going to fix anything, telling her to leave was another way of letting her know she wasn't helping the cause.

Courtney was now seating with a hand on her forehead, she was tired, and she couldn't notice that until she actually stop doing things, that was one of the reasons why she hated to be still, but now there was nothing to do, she leaned back on her seat and turned around so she could have a good view of the city thanks to her big glass windows.

* * *

Duncan finally got her almost immobile; she was in a chair, looking right front, he had easy jobs before, but never like this one, was she going to sit there for a time? Either way finishing it was something he could try, if she moved she was going to do it too fast, so he had this one shot; he once again thought about the shame it was to kill such a magnificent creature.

Suddenly she stands up from her chair and ruined his shot one more time, but for seconds, since she didn't move from the crystal windows, she stayed there, standing, looking to the horizon with a face that only described sorrow, in that instant she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, he knew that face, he knew it because he had saw it before up close, many times, it was no mistaking… She looked like she was waiting for her dead… Of all the reactions, he thought he could see from her, he never expected this one.

Now he was aiming direct between the eyebrows, a clean shot, but his concentration breaks with familiar sound, a too familiar sound; he slips his hands down his camouflage and into his pants and takes a cell phone into the surfaces, the one he kept on just in case he got a message from his employer, which, as a matter a fact had happen now. So breaking with the whole sniper concept he lets go of his rifle, his well detailed position and the mood, so he could read this message. The message said:

 _ **Change of planes, do not proceed,  
meet me in the reunion place for  
new instructions.**_

 _ **McLean.**_

He looked thru his telescopic view once again so he could find the elegant brunette, he did, but not in front of the glass anymore, she was now with her hands on her face crossing erratically the whole office, like she was telling herself to get a grip; Duncan smiled while he was looking at her, she was now calming down and sitting in front of the desk once more, he looked at her while she settled down, he actually looked at her for some minutes, she was now sitting there like royalty in her chair, like nothing had happen with an unreadable face.

"You should smile princess, you get to live another day" He said while he took his last look at her before dissembling everything. _**  
**_


	3. Change of plans

**Author's note: I will keep correcting mistakes on the way.**

* * *

The clock marks 7 pm and the job wasn't finish, he was heading to an office with a rifle posed as a guitar for the cover, a new reinvented look for the event and face of exasperation for a last minute message that could had ended in work accident. Going again to that meeting place wasn't something Duncan expected to do too soon, in fact, he thought that he could wait until he needed to pick up the other half of the money, but if life was that perfect guys like him wouldn't have a job in the first place, now either way the sniper was walking to meet his employer, and even if the weather was different it still was equally melancholic and dark as the first time.

He made his way in that room like it was his own, getting in front of the desk were McLean was and forgetting his past courtesy that between criminals was just bullshit. McLean had his eye in big plasma that was in the wall, he was in the company of his bodyguard and newly a fine looking brunette that was sitting on his lap; Duncan couldn't help thinking that having this girl here had something to do with Miss Adams, since well… this girl looked like an cheap version of her.

"Duncan my man! Is that you?" finally McLean notices his sniper entering the room and for a second he almost didn't recognize him, Duncan had now a different style, he tried to look like a teen from a rock band, with dark clothes piercings and even an outrages hair "New style? Love the green Mohawk bro, it suits you well"

This assassin had a plan instead of a life. He puts together the perfect story every time he has a new target, that was the reason he change his look for a one that fits his alibi for being in that building; that whole disguised came with new story and new house, he was surely moving into an apartment soon. He had done this so many times he now and than forgets who he is in order to do an excellent work; people maybe considered him as a master of disguised, but it was much more than that, it was a new him that was born with every death, a way of forgetting what he was doing. One thing about this new character he had, was that he felt related to it in more than one way and it wasn't only the style; the chaotic life of a 19 old was something that now in his late 20s he felt he would have love to have, and the preference for rock music was something that was true. He really is the type that commits crimes, that was no fake, and his new way of behavior was just right, since he sees that more as a way to make his personality come in to afloat for the first time in years. He normally chooses his roles, and he chose this one for this special case.

"I think he looks like a vandal" The girl says with a spoiled teenage tone that got in Duncan's nerves. He looked at her annoyed and insinuated to Chris with a look that she needed to go, it was time to speak business.

"Taylor, sweet thing can you leave us alone for some minutes, daddy has important matters to discuss with this 'vandal'" He told her while he was helping her to stand up and leave, not before spanking her ass. When the girl finally got out the room Duncan looked at Chris in despite "What? I said I couldn't afford _another_ bitch in my life"

"So you couldn't buy _her_ so you just cloned her?" he said sarcastically.

"No, I couldn't buy _her_ so I just kill _her_ " He said getting the reference pretty well but he was still annoyed by it "Taylor isn't heartless; her parents are rich and own things, she it's here because she likes the good stuff… me!" Duncan laughed, if that was his excuse so he could be with a much younger woman than he would have to let him be.

"I'm not here to question your… taste; I'm here to question your orders" He said almost mad since he could have made a mistake for a millisecond fraction.

"Oh, right" He says scratching his head and leaning back the chair "But she is still alive isn't she?" his face took a serious shade.

"Barely"

"I'm sure you want me to tell you what happen" he said putting his hand together "But I'm going to show you instead" he pointed the TV "Chef, will you?" His bodyguard turned the DVR so he could show what Chris had recorded.

It was 6 o'clock news. There was press conference with two people, a man and a woman, and then, suddenly they called up their lawyer so she could answer their questions. It was Courtney Adams. The press was crazy, they bombarded her, asking everything about the case.

" _Miss Adams, how close you are to solve the case?"_ A random reporter asked.

" _I'm very close, all the information I'm being given has help the cause_ " She answered with every inch of security she had.

" _Miss Adams, as McLean as your principal suspect, how do you feel are the odds to get him in jail?"_ A random female reporter asked.

" _I believe in law and some judges that like me are incorruptible_ " She puts her neck out in shown on her pride.

" _Miss Adams, have you ever felted intimidated or threatened in any way during your implication to this case?_ " The last question from this random reporter make her mute, and reflect a little for some seconds before answering.

" _Yes I have_ " When Duncan hear this he was shocked " _I felt like my life has been in danger and that is why now, in front of this cameras and the press I will say that is anything happens to me, it will be Chris McLean's fault_ " After that Duncan's mouth head the ground, she was a smart girl. McLean replayed and emphasize on the 'Chris McLane's fault" part.

"Now do you get me?" his employer finally asked.

"I don't give refunds" Duncan was ahead of the situation.

"I don't want any refund" he hit the desk, he was mad "I want her to eat her words and suffer for making such a stupid move in public"

"So you want me to kill her and prove her case or let her live so she can win?!" this sniper was almost out of the place, he didn't wanted to hear nonsense.

"Oh, she is going to fall some way or another" He said in a diabolic tone "I don't want it to be soon, but it's going to happen alright"

"What are you subjecting?"

"I want you to kidnap her and torture her" Duncan eyes opened in shocked, he couldn't believe what he told him "And later if you want to kill her you can be my guest" Duncan felt like he was putting an effort to offend him.

"I don't do this things, I am just sniper" He had a cold look, he step up ready to leave.

"No, you are not only a sniper" he stand also "I know where you learned how to use your weapon, under what circumstances" Duncan looked at McLean like he was looking a new type of monster, a disgusting one "Oh yeah, I know everything, and that is why I know you are perfect for the task" Duncan took a deep breath. "I will pay you double" with a snap of his fingers he got his bodyguard to put a briefcase full of money in the desk, he opened it "This is just a sneak peak" he close the briefcase again.

"... Fine" he finally said "What do you want me to do? Be specific" he said expecting the worst.

"I want you to take your time, spy her, wait moths if you like for the strike, that way nobody will suspect it, I want you to grab her and leave no clues, I want you to make her miserable for a time, and for last I would wish her death, if you want you could shoot her from a distance, since you are sniper" in the last part he got his childish tone again "I want everything pointing a boyfriend, a friend or whatever, so I could be cleaner, that I want" It was worse than he thought.

"That would take a lot of time, I have other jobs" He complained.

"Be creative!" He shouted in a horrible way. Duncan didn't say anything, McLean just offered his hand to him, and Duncan just took it. "You can do all your jobs and more Canadian sniper"

He was calling him by his famous name to get on his good side; even though he was right, he had to make a new plan, since the last didn't work well… at all.


	4. A little intervention

**Author's note: Sorry for this months out, I had may things going on but I'm back now. Trying to be better.**

* * *

Saturday, It was already past noon, Courtney could feel the heat of the hour thru her skin while she got out of the car in front of her apartment; she had bags filled with groceries in the back that she just picked from a near store in company of Bridgette, her blond and friendly neighbor; Courtney new this wasn't a fancy hour for shopping, it wasn't even her idea go shopping in the first place actually, in fact, she had months she didn't buy nothing to cook, she always ate something outside, thing that Bridgette knew more than well, so before she could go out and have a lunch, her blond friend came across her and more than suggesting she demanded to go to the store.

Courtney accepted that demand for what it was: an intervention. She knew she wasn't being good with herself, but in her position, who would? Or could? She went shopping with the hope things got over soon and she didn't have to discuss with her friend.

"Here" Bridgette said getting out the car with bags on her hand "Don't you feel better buying your own food?" Courtney tried to ignore the comment, she didn't have the humor to answer that, and she well knew that it wasn't going to end well anyways. "Maybe you could start making the salad since it's… already pass noon" Bridgette said looking at her not so amuse brunette friend.

"I think I'll pass" The girls then started entering the building "This time I need something more for my stomach than a diet meal" She took a deep breath "But how about you? Didn't you have to cook for your boyfriend or something?"

"Oh, no" Bridgette chuckle, while both of them were getting to the elevator "He probably ate something by now, we both cook, he doesn't have to wait for me"

"I don't think unfreezing food is consider cooking, Bridgette" In that moment Bridgette change her lovely smile to a serious face, the elevator opened "But I guess that is cute; at least you don't live with a misogynist" Something is something, Courtney had to say anything and not leave it like that, she just had to save comments about her friend's boyfriend to herself.

Bridgette had a couple of months living in Courtney's building and has manage to be friends with every single person in the apartment, unlike Courtney that despite of having a year living there her only friend to date was the nice blond and the nice blond only, not even her boyfriend, even though they are okay with each other, for Courtney he is just a nice party boy, nothing less. Even though she knew the past behind them: The surfing and partying together was touching, but that was a teenager's story and there were now young adults, and Bridgette got that, but not him, which made the brunette doubt if he was worthy of her, but then again, he loves her and that for most women was enough, even though Courtney didn't thought that concept was right, she just had to accept it, nobody will actually take relationship advice from a girl that has been single most of her life anyways.

Both girls were in Courtney Adam's pent now. They put the groceries in the kitchen without much talk, maybe the last words coming from Courtney's mouth weren't enough to get on Bridgette's good side again; as the talented lawyer looked upon her next un-cook meal she couldn't stop feeling anxious because of the hour combine with the now growing appetite she had and not to mention her friend's attitude; she wasn't in the mood for making her own lunch.

"Why don't we go and grab something together? Just today" the brunette said finally hoping this didn't end in argument of any kind.

"Okay" her friend finally answer after some seconds "But I'll pick the place" this last words weren't what Courtney expected, but it was definitely the best scenario.

* * *

The girls got to a little eating place that was near their neighborhood's park, lucky enough; it wasn't far, so they didn't have to walk very much. The park was a really beautiful green jewel situated near their grey apartment, and the tiny restaurant was its perfect complement, with fruity colors, like yellow and orange in the outside and the white signboard that put out in big green cursive letters the menu and it's well played name in the entrance, "The basket". The fair pair of friends entered the crystal doors of the restaurant and quickly without word they grabbed a table next to the nearest window.

"This great place Courtney" Bridgette answer excited "And they make a low-in-calories Caesar's salad that I know you will love"

"Oh, really?" The brunette smiles "How can you tell?" Bridgette just looked at her a little confuse by that stamen, she was a vegetarian, and that salad had meat in it "I mean, I don't think that type of food is your 'thing,' or should I say taste? Well you get me" Courtney finally ended, but the ex-surfer had the same expression in her face.

"You know Courtney, just because you don't have the same _taste_ of someone doesn't mean you can't _see_ what they like about it"

"Bridgette, I know I'm always… judging him… but…"

"It's okay Courtney" Bridgette interrupts her "I don't think guys like him are _your_ _thing_ " Bridgette took a paused to think "although I wouldn't know what is really _your thing_ "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She took another pause "We are friends and I don't know as much as I should, maybe is because I have a little less than a month knowing you, but all I see is someone that always works and is in a hurry and doesn't have time for friends or boyfriends… You're always rushing"

"Get to the point Bridgette" The brunette said without taking much of what she was "trying" to say.

"The point is Courtney that if you don't live a little every now and then, you are going to find out one day that you've spend all your life working for nothing"

She said it straight and without cuts, too straight for Courtney's taste even, the words penetrated right thru her skin, because she knew her friend was right, both of them knew, even though she will never admit it, her pride was like a cyanide pill, and she wasn't willing to sallow it; Bridgette didn't have a clue and she will never know by her that the marveling lawyer with a perfect life was already regretting the guts out her life style, and the point where she was today: in the middle on a single handed intervention from a girl how barely knew her, and didn't have an idea what she was going thru in her life right now, nobody did actually.

"Can I take your order please?" A waitress said to the girls appearing in the worst of moments or in the best.

"Um... Yeah" Bridgette reacts like nothing has happen "Please the vegan special of the day with ice tea and for my friend a Caesar salad with-"

"Wine" Courtney interrupts "A big glass of wine, please"

* * *

It was already past 8 of clock when Duncan was guttering all the boxes containing his stuff to the new apartment, a one conveniently put right in front of Courtney Adams pent, so well put he could see true her crystal home perfectly using a telescopic view, but currently despite the hour and the day, she wasn't there, so he was thinking calling a night off; he decided to keep his new musician identity, and even add one or two details more to it; he was now a new born man, and as a new born man he could have a look around, after all, his main focus wasn't even there.

Duncan as a professional had one or two jobs that required spying, as a sniper you just had to know about your target, but that didn't make it any less tedious, and that was the reason why he always asked his clients to prepare a proper information folder of the subjects so they both could save time. His way of operating was well known so he didn't had to talk much about anything, it has gone well for him the past years, until McLean appeared in his life, now he felted like a rookie, he had egomaniacs before but this guy passed the limit; Duncan needed a time to breath this men out his system for today, so he decided to have a drink, and lost himself in a bar.

* * *

The clock was almost striking 9 when Duncan got to the nearest bar; the place was rustic and basic, with not that much people to recognize him later, even though his new appearance will make it impossible, he didn't had the same twice and it was less plausible in a similar situation, but in case, he will have to keep his hoddie on him while making a low profile.

He didn't look at anyone on the bar, he didn't wanted to look nobody directly, not because of the low profile, more because he enjoyed being alone with his thoughts, and search for his conscious, see if it was still alive, even though he always fails to find some remains, he always kept on trying, just in case; sadly, he couldn't maintain his calm, since someone touch him by the back, as usual, a drunk person wanting a piece of him, and he had to give him some, if he insisted, but he turned to see who it was… he couldn't believe his eyes, it was Courtney Adams in a drunk state.

"Hello, handsome" she said in a flirty way.


	5. A non professional approach

**Author's note: If anybody is reading this I'm letting you know I will soon pick a day for _always_ submiting a chapter. Thanks for supporting! **

* * *

Sunday morning, or at least that was what Courtney Adams thought. Her head was shaking to the sound of her doorbell; every inch of her was regretting something, something that right now she couldn't remember. I took her some minutes, to finally get out of bed, mechanically, being her task making the damned door quiet; while she was taking her time, step by step, it was no longer a mystery what cause her to feel demolished; she was suffering from a hangover. It had been so long from the last time Courtney got wasted, she barely could remember the last time she had more than one cup of wine, as a matter a fact her head wasn't in the best condition to remember anything, she couldn't even concentrated, and everything was worse with that noise coming from the door, she wasn't in the mood for this, she had to stop it before her head exploded, so she simply opened the door.

"Courtney!" It was Bridgette, making more noise by seeing her; just what she needed. "You look terrible!" She continued while entering her home.

"Please… Keep it low" Courtney said while letting her in.

Bridgette started examining the now confuse brunette's pent, she went from the sofa in the living room to her balcony, leaving no place without tracing, making Miss Adams wonder if her sweet friendly neighbor has been drinking alcohol too. Bridgette finally stop, in the kitchen, Courtney finally leaves her previous position to go there and talk to her, the blond extended her hand to her, and in that moment she notice that her friend brought a drink for her.

"Is that coffee?" Courtney asked while massaging her own temples.

"No, it's passion fruit juice" She said while putting the drink in Courtney's hand. "It's surely the best natural thing for hangovers"

Courtney seats at her kitchens mini-bar; she surely still had no idea what happened last night, and her recent condition wouldn't let her either way, but she did had hints that it wasn't as bad as she thought, maybe she went drinking with Bridgette, and things escalated to quickly, she notice that she still was wearing the blue dress she had when she went out to eat, but not the shoes, proving someone helped her in her bed, and judging by the way Bridgette came to the rescue with her juice and was now currently making her a breakfast in silence, she didn't only hang out with Bridgette last night, she did something to make her mad or worse make her embarrass, Courtney didn't wanted to know, so she limit herself to drinking the juice.

"Here" Bridgette hand her a bowl of cereal with fruit and milk "That will get your day started"

"Thanks a lot, for everything" Courtney actually blushed at the end.

"For cereal you already had and some juice?"

"No… for helping me here… last night"

* * *

It was now Sunday night, where most mere mortals do regular and uncreative things to have fun and satisfied themselves Duncan was trying to find something interesting in his job of spying Courtney Adams, but her routine didn't let him do such thing. That woman breathes work, it was impossible to look at one thing in her life that didn't indicated that, and it didn't resume in her being a regular white shark lawyer, it was every inch, every extension of her that claimed she was a winner.

At first he looked at her with his binoculars, but that unfamiliar tool was getting on the way of he getting in touch with his job, he didn't had the right feeling while doing it, maybe a rapist would, but that wasn't him, he was a sniper, his position and the illusion, that he actually had a god-like power instrument he had to feel the weight of being responsible of a life, that he could be the taker and somehow the keeper now, that instrument was his rifle, and he had his instrument for that particular case, the AS50, that despite not being the best one in view on his arsenal, was the one he just felt he should use. It took him almost no time to get the AS50 standing and in perfect position in the window, he had done that so many times that he could do it with his eyes blinded, but for that reason he needed to remind himself that it was only a observation case, with no bullets involved, he didn't wanted to pull the trigger, no, not yet.

Courtney Adams did some movement, she actually was most part of her day inside her pent so he could track her completely, but by now, she was taking a shower, he didn't have a view of her bathroom, but he actually could tell she was because she really took her time and leave him watching over her perfectly white and silver home, which he might say, represent her perfectly, not only the flawlessness of every corner, it was many other details that gave her away, some art pieces that reveal naked models, her stereo and the way she always kept every single room illuminated with a little color here and there, there was also some small relics in gold like details he couldn't tell well their kind, but those, were the ones there were out of character, and were very intriguing.

Soon enough Courtney re-appeared to the view of the sniper, she was now again in her living room, the place where he actually had view off, she was removing the water of her hair with a towel and graving her phone at the same time, wearing nothing but a grey midriff t-shirt and violet lace boyshort panties. Her skin was just perfectly tied to her body, she had a grace at walking and moving her hips in a simple act like talking thru the phone that make her look even more unreal; the sniper took a deep breath while he just felt an almost forgotten heat, remembering again not only his lack of sexual life recently but the flirty approach that the women who was now making him suet.

* * *

That last Saturday night Duncan didn't expect… her, he thought he could take a break from work, but work wouldn't take a break from him apparently, it will always find him, and in a way he will not know how to deal with it. Having the pesky lawyer here could mean an easy job or a complicated one, but in this case it was only one way: downhill, if he didn't play his cards right, he just had to cool down and hope he didn't had to make things look ugly too soon.

"How's a guy like you in a place like this?" She said with a drunken tone, catching him unguarded even thought he could have expected that "Well, I mean… I know it's a bar, but you get it…right?" She could barely move properly, she look really out of character, and she was going to regret it tomorrow indeed.

"Are you hitting on me?" He asks almost laughing but worrying about the situation.

"Yes" She said, she stared at him for some seconds, until he could finally notice her face turning into an unnatural color "I…" She ran instantly with her hand on her mouth after that.

Duncan couldn't handle his curiosity and follow her to the bathroom, he just stayed by the door of the lady's room without knowing actually why, he just did; after a minute full of puking sounds the room was silent… too silent.

"Lady… Are you okay?" he asked after knocking the door. No answer "Lady? …LADY?!" after that third non-responded call his reflexes just activated and he kicked the door.

Everyone at the bar that was sober enough, went after him to see what was the commotion about, all of them found the brunette in the floor by the side of a toilet unconscious; All of them were subjecting stuff while Duncan just came close to her, some of them telling him to take her to the hospital, taking for granted that he knew her just because they talked a little, and also that someone who didn't have a drop alcohol take care of the situation wouldn't be a bad idea, but in the sniper's mind was a question: Was she intoxicated? Because taking her to the hospital was not an option, he could just let her die, and everybody will be happy, but then again he will have to take her out of there, so this plan could work, he will still be implicated, but that wasn't something he could easily fix, and under the circumstances that McLean had him, the idea didn't seem to be that bad, so it was his best option. He came close to the girl in the floor of the cubicle.

"Are you okay girl?" He asked hopping for no answer at all while he gives her a little shake.

"Y-Yes" She mumbles opening her eyes, for Duncan's bad luck. She tried to incorporate "I'm just… so ditzy" She them throws herself to Duncan's arms.

* * *

Duncan stops his thoughts right there, he needed to forget last night. Duncan took a deep breath and stop watching over his next victim for some minutes; it was for the best, so he gave his attention to his phone, because in that instant he got a new text. It was McLane again. The text had:

 _ **Trial postponed.  
Wait for any changes.**_

 _ **McLane**_

After all this… what could possibly had this man in mind?


	6. Some alone(?) Time

Monday in the afternoon, almost night time. Courtney was back from work. With a box in her hands and an expression of concern, walking towards the doorman. The case had been postponed, she should be happy, right? Not really, not if it was at the expense of the life of Ezekiel Young, her chief witness and who was officially declared missing the night before; Even before this her clients were with their peace a little disturbed and with the vision of the case blurred, the correct thing was to collect everything and to reorganize, until then it was better that Courtney took a few days off, and due to the fact that everyone, especially Emma, noticed how Miss Adams was, aside this, the real problem was that the case wouldn't rise again without a key witness like Ezekiel, and obviously find one willing to talk after what happened to poor Zeke was almost impossible... The case was paralyzed , Not to say that it would never happen, the clients stand with what they acclaimed, but they never became blind to the reality, therefore they took the opportunity to send Courtney to an almost involuntary vacations, because after of all the troubles she been thru and the fear that she was next... She deserved it, they were sure that McLean would no longer be interested in her, he had practically won, Courtney's clients had no intention of proving that they were still on guard, so the safest thing to actually do, is for everyone to stay calm. There were many things to think about, so many that at the moment of entering the building Courtney almost collided with the doorman, luckily for her the doorman stopped her with his hand just in time.

"Good morning Miss Adams," the doorman said, making her return to this world. She looked at him as if she was coming out of a trance; she stood for a moment in front of him. "Are you all right?" The man asks, once more calling her to reality.

"I don't know" she answers with a look that matched her words, leaving both of them confused. "Could you do me a favor?" She asks him making him pay attention.

"Anything for you, Miss Adams."

"Let no one know that I'm up there, tell them I won't be in town, tell that to anyone who comes looking for me, even Bridgette." The porter nods and she enters immediately after this happens, but stops for a second before continuing to her destiny "Thank you" She says to him and goes on her way.

* * *

At the moment of entering her Penthouse she was no longer in the state of before, something had changed, even now, she saw her apartment from top to bottom, as if it were the first time she saw it and after a few seconds she put the box she had in her hands on the nearest table without any tact, then took off her blue heels, leaving them in the hall, and also her gray dress on the way to the bathroom, all without stopping. By the time she was in the shower naked, underneath that water she let out a sob, a sob that ended in tears; she was crying of happiness. After everything that had happened, after everything, she felt free, she was about to become one more case, a death that nobody would investigate, a horror story for the other lawyers, disappearing without a trace, and she had nobody who knew how she felt, she couldn't share her sorrows with anyone really, so her happiness was better kept for herself also, at least for that moment.

When she got out of the shower, she didn't feel like dressing up, she rarely did when being in the intimacy of her home, Courtney always prefers to be light weight when her solo moments arrives, and it was the case precisely. The lawyer put on her finest lingerie and looked at herself in the mirror; Victoria Secret, black thong and bra, lace and transparencies that went perfectly with long stockings of the same color; It was beautiful, and she had a long time without wearing it, without wearing anything like that, and without a couple it made no sense. Now modeling for herself in her mirror-closet, she thought of how she was alone at that stage of her life, she was not lacking beauty, she was good at everything, she was always wanted by her colleagues and envied by many friends, but still finding someone became quite difficult for her, so much that the important relationships she has had in her entire life were easily counted with the hands, while the others fell into the category of one night stands, which she didn't have anymore either, now her colleagues, Harvard boys and millionaires no longer filled her as they once did, they lacked something that called her interest, but she never knew what was missing ...Or maybe she did.

After a while, she decided she wasn't doing herself any favors by thinking about her lack of a lover, so she grabbed her favorite sweater: two-tone of gray horizontal stripes and long sleeves, placed on top of her lingerie leaving only her stocking visible, so she wouldn't catch a cold as she headed for the balcony. There, in her little place, her glass balcony, she looked at the lights of the city, felt the night breeze in her hair, it was something so beautiful, she closed her eyes to taste it, despite everything, it felt excellent to be alive, who would say she would be so happy by now?.

Suddenly and almost like a little girl, she moved quickly from the balcony to the living room, taking the remote control of the stereo from the sofa, turning it on, to meet the song Animals by Maroon 5, damn, she loved Adam; Suddenly she found herself dancing and singing the song all over the house, as if her instincts and impulsiveness were just awakened thanks to the song " _Just like animals..._ " She didn't stop there and she went to the kitchen, and while still dancing she looked in her cupboard for the wine she had kept a long time ago, if that wasn't the occasion, it would never be.

Before finishing the first sip properly her stereo reached the next song on her list: Astronaut by Simple Plan, something totally different from the previous one, with melancholy lyrics about the loneliness and the search for the appropriate person. She didn't realize it, but she finished her glass of wine in a single sip, placing the glass in her marble countertop and taking the remote once more to change that music, she would not allow anything to damage her mood, not today; So without further ado she returned to her room, and took her cell phone, so she could get to the playlist she most liked to hear, and more in intimate moments of solitude.

But when she took the cell phone she paused for a moment. I had several Whatsapp messages. It really was incredible how in the last week she hadn't stopped to read one single messages, not even those of her own mother, who was on vacation. Mrs. Adams ... rather, Mrs. Stanford, was traveling the world with her new husband; after the death of Mister Adams, her mother had the dream of traveling to a lot of new places, and who better to share it with than her new love? Now stepfather of Courtney, which in her eyes, was the ideal match for her mother, not as successful as she, but adventurous and not boring at all, he always made both of them smile, was attentive, a good chef, and will you look at that! He took her around the world; the truth was, despite not admitting it, Courtney envy her mother, envied them both, they balance each other perfectly and lived their lives without remorse.

By the time Miss Adams wanted to see the messages, she only responded with a: "I am quite happy about that!" in a voice note to her mother; not even one of the messages had any particular information really, only details of the great adventure that both of them experience, and how they wish she were there to see them in person, since bombing her with photos was not enough, beaches, hotels, streets, meals ...For her it was as if they rubbed all this on her face, although, to be fair, they never forbade her to go with them, as a matter a fact, they once invited her to an adventure, but as it was not the right time, so Courtney rejected it.

Courtney let go of the cell phone to finally put a playlist, then she went from wanting to put a Muse album to put the album Ultraviolence of Lana del Rey, she was not a fan of that style but something about that album truly wrapped her. While the first song from the record "Cruel world" starts, Courtney finds herself more eager for wine, no wonder, as the mood was set. Going to the kitchen she noticed that her glass was in the marble top, it was less than half full, it was strange, since she thought he had left it clean, but anyway, the point was that to filled it now. As the song passed, and with nothing else to do in that solitude, Courtney looked at her apartment, looked at the souvenirs of the trips her mother had given her, which didn't match her decoration, maybe it was because of the alcohol, but That bothered her now ...The truth was, that by the time the song ended she had already three glasses down, and she wasn't very good with alcohol, but she didn't seem to be able to control it lately, or think about it, she could only think of the souvenirs!; Finally, looking at them wasn't enough, and as if a temporary dementia nestled in her brain, she decided that she no longer wanted to see them, or have a reminder of how others could do what she didn't.

Anyone who could see her entering the small statues and curious objects in the drawer of her closet, would have wondered what te hell was going through her head, really, she was kneeling in her closet trying to give order to everything she had stored, soon she notice herself, she really notice that she was behaving childishly, but there with a little resignation and lightened by alcohol, in that same drawer she notice two plane tickets; Those tickets were for Paris, coincidentally had received a few days ago, as an official invitation to the city of love on the part of her mother and stepfather, tickets she said she would give away for obvious reasons ...Although ...She always wanted to go to Paris, she took French classes for it.

Walking out of the room once more, this time tickets in hand, the song "Shades of Cool" was heard this time, the third of the album. Suddenly and still looking at the tickets, a smile was drawn on her face, Paris really sounded like a destination she would want to visit, perhaps the ideal place to take a vacation. In that thought the song reached the chorus, as in a climax of the moment, she once again, began to dance to the sound of music, while singing. _Paris ...Definitely_.

" _I can't break through your world..._ " As she sang and danced as a celebration of her idea, she felt more relieved because of the alcohol ... too relieved, too much. Suddenly her steps and movements cease to make sense, as the whole panorama, which begins to look blurred in combination with the song that was in the part of its SOLO; suddenly, after everything was just making circles around her, Courtney found the ground, the last thing she would see in her blurred vision of the floor she had fallen on were a pair of feet approaching her, using red converse and finally stopping next to her face, just in time with the song, just when everything was getting black.

"Goodnight princess" Duncan concludes.


	7. Confrontation

Tuesday, it seemed like it, time ... hard to tell. Courtney Adams opens her eyes, feeling dazed, but this time it had nothing to do with alcohol, this time the feeling was different. At first her cloudy vision gave no clarity or credit to the space she saw, she could vaguely recognize the floor, and her own legs covered by the same black stockings; When she came back a little, she could see that she was sitting, quite uncomfortable, with her head down, so that her first instinct, regardless of everything, was to settle better; For that reason, one only has to imagine the surprise that Miss Adams had when she couldn't move her hands, which were connected behind the metal chair in which she was sitting. Courtney could not contain a scream, that cry causing her senses to wake up, causing her mind and eyes to accelerate to analyze what was happening.

Four walls, closed door, a strong musty smell accompanying the poor lighting of the room, which was commissioned to single orange light bulb that could fall at any time from its place since it hung from one single cable, just above her head; The brunette didn't have to look a lot at those moldy walls that corralled her to realize the seriousness of the matter, her mind, which now paid tribute to the purest state of panic, began to transmit all kinds of ideas in record time, not positive in the slightest way, in fact, for her, what happened was clear, she had been kidnapped, and certainly wouldn't live to talk about her stay, the day she had feared most in recent months had arrived, the day of her death. Suddenly, her eyes were filled with tears, which dared not come out, that had been a reflex, something natural that accompanied the idea of spending your last seconds in a place like that, something that maybe two days ago It wouldn't have impressed her so much, if it hadn't been because she had taken for granted that she was saved and that she would no longer be in danger, but no, that happiness that she obtained while she saw the lights of the city that night, like if they weren't real, those minutes she had, where she appreciate her wonderful life, those seconds, would that be her last happy memory...? Would it?

"No... _no, no, no_ , NO!" She concluded with a shout, while her body seemed to be the victim of an attack, coming from a rigid state produced by the shock it had received, to sudden movements struggling to get rid of the bonds, movements that made the metal chair in which she was sitting make small jumps that made quite unpleasant noises that echoed in that room, although from what she noticed, she wore handcuffs, which although she knew they were almost impossible to break, didn't stop her, it would be because of that instinct to keep fighting that she had or simply waiting for a miracle, but she wasn't going to give up, she wouldn't lose her life this way, not after what she just lived: Being in her home, crying with happiness, dancing and listening to music, seeing the lights of the city, all those simple things made her want to live, to think about everything made his body struggle, rocking that metal chair, she had decided that that wouldn't be her end.

Duncan had heard the first cry of warning from the next room, the lawyer was already conscious, which was a shame ... for her. The instructions were clear, McLane made it clear that although the case didn't take place, torture should continue, it should be a warning to all, and what better way to make it clear than to lift her from her feet to that room of torture, which he emphasizes that it was not a place he frequented and less in the company of girls like the lawyer Adams; In spite of being a sniper, that work, considered by him as easy money, was making him follow instructions that took him out of his comfort zone, it was like it wasn't him who was doing it, while he was waiting for Courtney Adams to arrive and settle In his house, while he put drugs in her glass of wine, or when he took her unconscious from that apartment, so despite how easy it might have been to sneak into that building, somehow it was bizarre to be putting brass knuckles to go and damage that beautiful face.

Duncan entered that small room, just as he opened the door he could feel in a musty odor that could distract anyone, and inspected immediately entered, but in doing so he didn't found a scream, neither a woman terrified as he step, which he did found was a metal chair on the floor, empty and a blow behind his head as he drew closer. Duncan turned around to direct the attention to the wall that was right next to the door, there, as a vision of hell was Courtney, with her hands still behind her back, handcuffed, disheveled and even more scruffy than when he had left her in the chair, her expression, the expression on the face of that woman took off blind anger; Duncan couldn't react as fast as he should, the lawyer jumped on him and took him down with only one flying kick to the face, a kick worthy of a martial arts champion.

Duncan falls to the ground, the impact struck him almost unconscious, but if he could have been stunned when he reached the ground, she took care of waking him up, thanks to the pain she inflicted on him, beating him to treason while he was still on the ground, hits as strong as the first one, causing Duncan to utter involuntary moans, but less than satisfied with it, she continued to kick him, as if she couldn't stop, the expression on her face showed her in a trance, carried there by her own fury.

" _I will not die_ , I WILL NOT DIE, **I will not die** ..." Courtney repeated between clenched teeth, but never stopping, not for a second, well ... only until she no longer had a single breath to continue, And when she stopped listening Duncan's groans, she no longer complained, she didn't move, she didn't, she just recovered the air. After that the scene was clear, had she killed that man?! She wondered, although her expression wasn't of surprise, she had never seen a body so closely since her father's funeral, although she wasn't sure even if he was… It was in self-defense, and it wasn't time to look back ... Or was it? At that moment she turned her gaze and realized that the door was still open, it was incredible, she could leave, she almost runs that minimum distance to the door. ALMOST. Suddenly her face fell to the floor, Duncan, whom she had taken for dead, had caught her by the foot, stopping her escape.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asks, giving a nightmarish image while he was on the floor, with blood coming out of his mouth and not letting go for a second, this time it was him who saw her with anger and she who couldn't react in time, what's more, she could only let out a scream as he pulled her farther away from the door, dragging her back.

"No!" Courtney blurted out with some tears of desperation as she couldn't get close enough to the door, nor could she fight him with her hands, which were still behind her back. "Get away from me!" She screamed even more desperately as she tried to kick him in the face to get him away, but she couldn't hit him, as he moved his head.

" **Enough of that!** " He shouted so that he managed to intimidate the lawyer, but if in doubt, Duncan pulled a gun from his back, a 9 mm Smith and Wesson, which made the lawyer pale in front of its presence, which, now she couldn't help feeling so fucked up at the moment. Duncan got up slowly, but still aiming her with the weapon "Get up" he ordered calmly but with visible anger.

" _Please_ " Was the only thing Courtney said while on the floor, with pure agony, for the first time humiliated in that way.

"I told you to get up!" He says between his teeth, practically causing her to make a jump to stand without her hands, but in the end getting it.

Courtney looked at those cold blue eyes, eyes that seemed to have seen the world burn, eyes she had only seen in courts before, those were the eyes of a murderer. She was fucking scared. Duncan, who had eye with her, and seeing in the state of terror she was in, decided that he cared less than the shit to point his gun in the middle of those black eyes that were now pleading for her life, he walks, pushing her against the wall, forcing her to step backwards while she only trembled; Only took 5 steps, but it felt like a funeral march for both of them, it was sad, but there was no way to get there. Or was it?

"Please don't do it" Courtney shouted uncontrollably as the space between them disappeared and that 9mm now pointed at her throat and the man's eyes stared into hers "please ... please ..." She was still crying and trembling "... I ... _I'll give you what you want_ " She was reaching her limits, and drawing his attention enough to make Duncan's face change from cold to confused."I'll pay you anything..." she continued. "I'll pay you three times what McLane pays you... Just don't kill me please" she said, and at the end lowering her head, as if she couldn't stand to see the sniper any more.

"Do you know how much he pays me?" He tells her at last coming out of the impression and the confusion, but now in a calmer voice. "You don't have that amount of money" he tells her forcing the 9 mm closer to her neck, now making her lift her face as her tears glide to that gun.

"Please ... I'll pay you as you wish, I swear" She said, breaking her voice because of both her crying and the strength of the weapon against her.

And there was silence after those words, the sniper took his weapon away from her, walked away from her two steps, to which the lawyer's immediate response was throwing herself to the floor on her knees. "Thank you..." She answered in a small voice.

"No," he said. "Do not thank me; you'll have to pay your part" After those words, Miss Adams turned to look at him, frightened and for a good reason. "And I think I already figured out how you're going to pay me" Duncan says as he wipes the blood from his lips. "You Courtney Adams, _you're_ going to work for **me** "

Courtney gulped. It was a deal with him devil, but despite knowing that, she shook the hand of the man who looked down at her, and despite everything, he had lifted her up, and when once again they look into each other's eyes, there was no doubt.

It was a deal.


End file.
